Red Skull
Red Skull is the one of the most evil villains in the entire Multi-Universe. This man disgusts everyone with his evil and personality even the Joker due to what Red Skull really is. Red Skull is a Nazi, who was once Hitler's right hand man and after the Nazis left. Red Skull made himself intro the truly evil villain by wishing to restart the holocaust and doing all kinds of evil deeds. He wants the superior race so his plan is to kill all expect those deemed perfect and sees himself above everyone even Nazis. He scares the living crap out of his henchmen and has a very high body count. Every hero and I mean every hero hates this guy to their last breath Totally Mobian Spies Red Skull resurfaces and joins Iron lady's Syndicate as her 3rd in command where he initiates his plan to destroy the Multi-Universe and rule with his perfect race. With his men from Hydra after defecting from Hitler he creates the Sphere Doomers to use them to terrorize peaceful planets. Red Skull being a Nazi plans to nuke the whole country as revenge for Hitler's defeat and he intends to start with the home of Captain America, Bender, Skipper and King Julian. Red Skull is a tough customer for the others and he is highly deadly which provokes Big Boss to face him in a fight, and the old man (who happens to be the Multi-Universe`s greatest solider) manages to defeat Red Skull in a fight. Red Skull then returns to fight Villains Profion and Reaver telling them about they don't fit evil, but after a long battle he is defeated and retreats. Red Skull is captured by Terrance and Bender kills him ending his vicious career. Elseworld Saga Red Skull manages somehow to come back and is the central villain of Deathstroke and Bender's stories and one of the 3 main villains of the saga. Having an alliance with Hydra, other Nazis and other fractions who don't follow Hitler he invades Deathstroke's land trying to kill him and take over, Bender is brought in with Skipper and Heloise to help Deathstroke fight him, Remembering that the robot was his executioner, Red SKull schemes revenge on Bender too learning his alliance with the president Gallery Snapshot 28 (11-11-2012 6-43 AM).png Redskull movie.jpg AWRedStoneKeeper.png|Spoiler: Red Skull as the Stonekeeper Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Third in Command Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Deceased Members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Nazis Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Superhumans Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hugo Weaving Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam O'Brien Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Cullen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Ferguson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charlie Adler Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Captain America's Archenemies Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mugihito Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story